The present invention relates to a connector housing for accommodating two fiber optic cables capable of being connected to one another.
Fiber optic cables are used as transmission media in fiber optical communications systems, owing to their favorable properties. Often, longer transmission links are composed of several fiber optic cables of shorter lengths, with the ends thereof being provided with connecting elements capable of being coupled to one another inside connector housings. In order to keep the coupling losses at a low as possible level, the fiber-mating regions of the butted-up fiber optic cable ends must be aligned precisely to one common optical axis.
One such connector arrangement which, moreover, permits a precise alignment of the optical fibers, is described in German Pat. No. 2,159,327. The connector, however, is of relatively complicated design and expensive in its manufacture. In addition, the high aligning accuracy achievable with this connector is very often not required in practice.
It is the object of the present invention to provide for fiber optic cables, a connector housing of simple design and, therefore, inexpensive in manufacture which, however, enables the alignment of two fiber optic cable ends to one common optical axis and, in addition, permits a rapid establishment of connections as well as a rapid uncoupling of the fiber optic cables.